


Looking For a Lost Story

by DeadChristmas69



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gore, Guro, HARD, Human, Interspecies, Multi, Other, Rats, Shota, Vore, Well - Freeform, cock - Freeform, cock_vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadChristmas69/pseuds/DeadChristmas69
Summary: This could have been from FA, SoFurry, Inkbunny, unlikely to have been from elsewhere. I recall nothing meta about it.
Comments: 2





	Looking For a Lost Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a story, but rather that I'm trying to find an old one wrote by someone else.

The story was about a human kid going down a water well, and I think he gets trapped down there? Goes on with him being eaten alive by rats, especially his wang being bitten and eaten apart, I vividly remember that. I'm 99% sure that he was enjoying it. Turns out it was just a dream, but he (Timmy?) is given a clue that it might not have been entirely all in his head.

Thank you for your help.


End file.
